Boys Over Flowers: Lee Se Mi's Version (On Hold)
by Andrianna2016
Summary: Lee Se Mi knew that breezing through her school life like a wallflower was her goal. But her plans were ruined thanks to the F4. Getting involved with them and keeping a BIG secret about herself & her past was bound to be difficult. And the fact that her best friend was Geum Jan Di, a trouble magnet. More fuel to the fire was that both girls liked the same guy. What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

_**Important Author's notice at the bottom. Pls read.**_

 _Flashback:_

 _Lee Se Mi hurried up the stairs, huffing and puffing. She had heard the news late and hoped that she would make it. She arrived on the rooftop to see a girl talking to Min Ha, who was getting ready to jump. She ran forward and caught hold of him exactly at the same time as the girl. They looked at each other and started to pull the guy up. Se Mi helped Min Ha sit on a bench, after the crowd had disappeared, and started to treat his wounds with a small first aid kit she found in an abandoned classroom._

" _Let them think they won. It's the only way you can survive here." Se Mi advised._

" _I plan to do so. Maybe change my appearance and lay low." Min Ha replied. "Are you going to stand up to them?"_

" _Absolutely. This time they went too far." She said determinedly._

" _I'll be cheering on you." He said with a smile. She smiled in return, packing up the stuff and got up to leave._

" _Thank you."_

" _For what?"_

" _For everything. Saving me back there and treating me. So thank you Lee Se Mi."_

" _Welcome"_

Se Mi smiled at the memory while heading off to the woods to finish her composition. It was quite peaceful, that after finishing, Se Mi nearly fell asleep. She jerked back to consciousness, and raced off completely forgetting her sheets of composition as she looked at her watch. She was late for her pottery class.

Few minutes later Ji Hoo arrived at the bench to see some papers filled with neatly scribbled notes. He tucked them in his coat and began to play the violin.

Se Mi arrived at her pottery class to see no one there. She began her work, and finished half an hour later. Her vase stood at the back of the class to dry. It was a work of art. The white vase with the painting of a plum tree was the picture of elegance. She glanced at it and made her way out, all the while listening to some new music.

She was interrupted by the screams of 'F4'. Not five seconds later four handsome boys strolled through the doors like they owned this place. (Which one actually did.) The guys sighed while the girls giggled. She sighed too, but in annoyance. Especially when Gu Jun Pyo spilled juice all over the guy's shirt. But now wasn't the time to fight. The next would be the ideal time yet.

Se Mi heard the so called "Three beauties of Shinhwa" give a lecture to a girl who looked familiar. It was about their greatness, she bet. She walked away in disgust.

She arrived at the Café, searching for a free table. The only which had only one occupier was already occupied by that familiar girl. She sat down next to her and started to eat her famous dish of pasta. The girl introduced herself as Jan Di and that was the start of a beautiful friendship. Their chat was interrupted a girl, who looked like a doll, asking if she could try some of Jan Di's and Se Mi's food. They nodded and the new Best Friends were joined by another girl completing the girl set of The Three Musketeers.

Se Mi's pleasant mood which had derailed from morning but still was standing on the good side, did a complete 180 when she saw Gu Jun Pyo smash the cake in the face of its giver. She was already in a bad mood and this set her temper off. In fact her lid flew right off to Antarctica.

"You" she growled, marching up to him. "What the hell is your problem dude?"

"Are you talking to me?" Gu Jun Pyo asked.

"No, I'm talking to the girly dude next to you." The other guys of the F4 protested. " Of course I'm talking to you. You dumb-ass."

Gu Jun Pyo laughed in disbelief. "Do you know who I am" he asked. The crowd had gathered around them ( F4, Se Mi and the rest of them along with Jan Di)

"If you mean an overgrown, spoiled, conceited, arrogant brat, then of course I do know who you are." Se Mi spat at him, disgusted.

"Watch it…." He said threateningly.

"Watch what dweeb?" She asked

"He's Gu Jun Pyo, heir of Shinhwa company. You can't talk to him like that." Said Yi Jeong like it was a universal fact.

"Didn't ask you Pretty Boy." Se Mi snapped. "I don't give a damn even if he is who he says he is. I'll ask again. What is your problem?"

"This is my school. I own it. You can't stop me from doing what I like." He said smugly.

"No I can't. But I can rebel, starting with this." With that she punched Jun Pyo in the nose, glared at the F4 ant the crowd and left with the crying girl.

Se Mi left the girl to clean up after giving her some advice. Outside of the washroom she met Jan Di along with her German friend, Min Ji.

The three of them were enjoying their ice creams, courtesy of Se Mi, when Min Ji tripped and fell her ice cream landing on a polished shoe, Gu Jun Pyo's shoe to be exact.

(A/N : **The same thing happens as in Episode one upto where Gu Jun Pyo orders Jan Di to lick his shoe. From there Se Mi enters the conversation.)**

"Are you mentally retarded or are you just plain stupid." Se Mi asked. She had enough of watching this 'conversation'

"Buzz off. This doesn't concern you" he said impatiently.

"Yah" she said tapping his head. "It concerns my friends so of course it involves me. So get that into your thick head. Gu Jun Pyo shrugs her off.

"Forget it Se Mi" Jan Di said.

( **A/N : Same conversation upto Jan Di pastes a discount sticker on Jun Pyo's head.)**

Se Mi kicked Jun Pyo, who was still on the floor in shock, in the shins and ran after her friends. She caught up with Jan Di and a silent conversation passed between them. Se Mi count downed "3..2..1"

Then together, Jan Di and Se Mi raised their middle fingers, all the while sashaying away.

They heard the shouts of the F4 but just giggled and walked off.

(AN: **I think it's the next day.)**

Se Mi met Jan Di at the lockers and they both opened it at the same time to see a red card hanging from the top. Se Mi closed her eyes, knowing that it was inevitable while Jan Di asked in confusion "Is this a football field. What red card." She threw it on the floor and stamped on it hard. Se Mi warned "Be careful Jan Di" and walked away slowly to find her composition she had lost yesterday.

She started searching under the bench when a pair of white shoes stopped her. She quickly got up when she noticed it was Ji Hoo sunbae. The guy she had a mild crush on.

"Looking for this" he said, holding Se Mi's composition. "Yes. Thanks. Where did you find it?" She asked, riffling through the sheets to make sure none were missing."

"Quite a show you put on yesterday. I don't think Gu Jun Pyo has been stood up by the same girl twice."

Se Mi blushed. "Thank you."

He handed the sheets to her and walked off, his violin hanging at his side. Se Mi shook her head at his quirks. She kept the sheets on the bench and knelt to tie her shoelaces. She was tying it when three pairs of high heels came into vision. She let her head drop, already knowing who it was.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here girls. A dirty commoner who dared to try and rebel against the F4." Sunny mocked.

Miranda nudged Sunny in the side and handed the music sheets to her. "What's this" asked Sunny. Se Mi lunged for it but missed. "Bet it's something important. Ginger, got a lighter." Ginger fished it out of her pocket and handed it over. Sunny clicked the lighter on and held it under the papers.

Se Mi desperately tried to grab it but Sunny, having the advantage of her heels, held it high above Se Mi's head and only let it drop when it was half way burned.

"Come on girls. Our work here is done" Sunny said and shimmied her way out with her two faithful sidekicks.

Se Mi dropped to her knees and stared at the papers which were burning brightly, two angry tears streaming down her face. "Those b******. How dare they. It was my homework assignment. How I'm supposed to turn it in. The deadline is today. 'Three beauties of Shinhwa.' More like 'The Three b****** of Shinhwa. Aish" she ranted. Her head drooped, completely spent after her miniature tantrum.

She raised her head to see a familiar pair of white shoes. "Ji Hoo sunbae." He gently wiped her tears with a white handkerchief. "Pretty girls shouldn't cry. And as for your assignment, I'll help you.

"You saw." She asked hesitantly. "But how?" Se Mi asked. He just smiled and started to play a short, lively tune on his violin. Se Mi began to scribble some notes on a few spare sheets of paper. It was done in 10 mins.

"Can I know your name?" asked Ji Hoo. Se Mi blushed slightly, that even after all these meetings, she still hadn't introduced herself.

"Lee Se Mi" she replied. He smiled and helped her up. "I owe you a favor. You better call it in quickly as it will expire in two months. Understood." She warned. He nodded.

She smiled at him prettily, and was walking away way when he asked "Who did you call Girly."

She turned around and said laughingly, "That's for me to know and you to find out." He smiled at that.

 **A/N: Hi, people. Hope u like this. I need a favor. IT would be a great help if I like had a script or something like that of each episode so I could easily make changes and add new scenes cause doing episode 1 was hard enough with messy transcript but it's impossible to write ep 2 without an transcript even if it is messy. So help me out here. Just write in brief paragraphs what originally happens in each scene along with the dialogue so it will be easier for me to update. Thanks a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I DON'T OWN Boys Over Flowers. Pls review.**

 **Actresses as Lee Se Mi : Park Min Young**

 **. The rest of the cast in BOF are the same.**

Se Mi rushed to the girl's changing room near the pool, stopping to stare at Ji Hoo who was walking in the opposite direction of the scene. She had her cries for help earlier that suspiciously sounded like Jan Di after she had changed out of her wet swimming suit and had sat next to the pool. She kneeled next to Jan Di who had a towel draped over her shoulders and was crying. Se Mi wrapped her arms around Jan Di in a comforting hug. "Shhhh" she soothed, rubbing her best friend's back.

Was Gu Jun Pyo willing to go his far?

 _Scene Change_

( **Where Jan Di and Ga Eul are talking. Jan Di says 'not all of them are like that.)**

"Besides, not all of them are like that." Jan Di said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ga Eul.

"One of them seems to be different." Jan Di said, unknowingly fingering Ji Hoo's handkerchief.

"Who?" Ga Eul inquired. Jan Di just shook her head. "And I have my best friend, Le Se Mi rebelling with me. She actually punched Gu Jun Pyo in the nose."

"Really" Ga Eul exclaimed. Jan Di nodded. "Wow, she sounds amazing. Can I meet her?" Jan Di laughed

 _Scene Change_

( **Where Jan Di wipes the dust of the picture of Min Seo Hyun.)**

Jan Di took a box of food from a bag which was hanging on her bicycle and opened it, offering some of her homemade food with pair of chopsticks, while saying "Try some, though it won't be good as Se Mi's." He ate some. "Se Mi's?" "She is an amazing chef. You should try some of her food. It tastes delicious." "Is that so?" she nodded.

 _Scene Change_

Se Mi stopped at the top of the stairs and stared at a distance, wondering whether Jan Di was alright after what had happened yesterday morning. She tried to take to move her feet, only to discover her shoes were stuck to the floor. It seemed like somebody had applied super glue on the floor for her to step on. She carefully slipped her feet out of her sneakers and nearly slipped on some oil which had pooled on the next step, but managed to steady herself by desperately clinging to the wall.

She breathed a sigh of relief which quickly turned to a scream after her moment of relief was short lived when she felt hands on her back giving her big push with enough strength to send her hurtling down the stairs. She tumbled down the stairs with a big noise and lay dazed at the bottom of the staircase, nearly blacking out. She knew she was going to have a hell lot of bruises. A crowd of jeering girls and boys had gathered around her and she saw through her haze, The Three Wicked Witches on the top of the stairs, each of them wearing identical smug smirks.

She then saw a guardian angel dressed in white coming to save the day. Her headache eased up a bit after her knight in shining white armor dispersed the crowd and propped her head comfortably on his arm. He carried her off to the bench in the woods, after making a necessary stop to collect a first aid kit and some ice. The fresh air made her see things more clearly, meaning she could see her savior.

"Ji Hoo sunbae. What happened?" He sat down on the bench, making sure she was seated comfortably and that her head was leaning against his chest. He cleaned her head wound and applied some salve after keeping an ice pack on it. He bandaged her head and set about, cleaning up after making sure there were no more wounds to be taken care of.

"That favor you owe me" he said. "Yes, are you calling it in." she asked, feeling less woozy. "I heard from Jan Di yesterday, that you're a brilliant cook. She said your pasta dish was delicious." He paused. "And so?" Se Mi prodded. "I was hoping you would cook lunch for me tomorrow." He said, embarrassed. "You want me to cook for you in return for you helping me?' she asked. He nodded.

"And after I do so, we're even, alright?"

He again nodded. "OK. I'll bring a basket full of food tomorrow or day after." She said enthusiastically. "What would you like? She questioned. "Surprise me" was his reply. "Can you walk?" he asked, concerned. "I'm okay" she reassured. He smiled and left with the first aid kit and the soggy ice pack. She smiled, her fingertips brushing the bandage on her head. She was slowly walking aimlessly when she spotted Jan Di, who looked absolutely furious and was marching in the direction of the F4's lounge.

She was about to follow when a phone call stopped her in her tracks. The caller was her Mrs. Kim – her personal maid who looked after her from the time she was born. Housekeeper and the babysitter of her niece, more like adopted daughter, Lee Yun Hee. She answered the phone only to scream a few minutes later in fury. Gu Jun Pyo was going to die buy her hands, she was going to make sure of that.

As she was walking in an eerily calm pace, her mind flashbacked to the phone call.

 _Flashback:_

" _Se Mi, what are we supposed to do? Yun Hee was kidnapped when I turned my back for a second."_

" _WHAT! Explain please._ "

" _A man in a suit came to ask about you. I invited him in and went to the kitchen to make some tea. When I came back, the man and Yun Hee were gone and only a red card with a skull and the symbol 'F4' were on it. Last I saw her; she was drawing a picture of you."_

" _Don't worry yourself aunty. I know who's responsible for this. I'll bring Yun Hee home."_

" _Oh and Se Mi, when you find the ones responsible for this, give them hell."_

" _I will." Se Mi promised. She cut the call and screamed a shrill scream loud enough to wake up the dead, before calmly walking towards her destination._

 _End Flashback_

She just happened to miss Jan Di who stormed out a few minutes before Se Mi arrived. Se Mi took a deep breath before entering the F4's domain. She stood in plain sight waiting to be notice by Curly who was on the floor slightly bleeding from his lip. "You" he exclaimed, hurriedly scrambling up. "What do you want?"

"Gu Jun Pyo" Se Mi stated calmly, "You don't when to stop do you?" She grabbed him by his collar and raised her scrunched up fist, getting ready to strike. "Where is she?" she demanded. "Where is who?" he asked smirking. "Don't you play coy with me. I'll repeat, where is Yun Hee?"

"I don't know" was his reply. She let go of him, waiting for him to put his guard down. He did so, thinking that she was finished when out of nowhere a fist launched and hit his nose, hard and made him crash to the floor, again. He held his hand under his nose to see a steady flow of blood gushing out his nose. The other three guys had risen out of their seats, where they had been enjoying their second entertainment for the day.

Se Mi hoisted Jun Pyo up by the collar and held him there with one hand, the other raised to strike.

"Now don't be so hasty. Maybe we can talk this out" whimpered Jun Pyo. She shook him by the collar. "We'll talk once you give Yun Hee to me." He signaled Yi Jeung, who left only to return with an adorable six-year-old girl, who cried in delight at the sight of Se Mi. Se Mi let go of Jun Pyo, only after kneeing him in the groin and rushed to hug Yun Hee. He was rolling on the floor, whimpering in agony with his three best friends kneeling around him, concerned. Se Mi walked out of the room, carrying Yun Hee in her arms, glaring at the F4, disgustedly. She left with a warning "Don't you dare mess with my family."

 _Scene Change_

She skipped class for the day and stayed at home, looking after Yun Hee while at the same time reassuring Mrs. Kim that it wasn't her fault. To cheer all of them up, she whipped herself and the others some homemade vanilla ice cream with melted chocolate, caramel syrup and some chopped nuts. She left Yun Hee and Mrs. Kim watching T.V. to cook dinner for them and lunch as a favor to Ji Hoo. She began to cook for Ji Hoo after putting Yun Hee to sleep, with her housekeeper keeping her accompanied.

Her idea was to cook two dishes of Mongolian rice, one seafood and one chicken, along with a side dish of fish on sauce, accompanied by homemade vanilla ice cream coated with melted chocolate, caramel syrup and cherries as desert. She cleaned up and went to sleep and woke up early in the morning to pack the food. Se Mi was walking with a big picnic basket to Jan Di's house, where they would be going to school together. They met up and greeted each other. Then they walked leisurely to school, both of them having the same destination in mind.

 _Scene Change_

They entered the F4's domain to find no one there. Se Mi and Jan Di were about to leave, when two of the F4 - Casanova and Don Juan - arrived. Jan Di requested them to help her deliver Ji Hoo's shoes to him while Se Mi asked them to give the picnic basket to Ji Hoo. She handed it to Woo Bin who grunted with the unexpected weight. He kept it on the table as Yi Jeung invited the girls to drink some tea. Se Mi along with the two guys heard Jan Di's extraordinary tale of what had happened the previous day.

 **(Same conversation takes place between the guys and Jan Di. Se Mi is just a listener.)**

Se Mi understood from the conversation that Ji Hoo was still hung over his 1st love and that he wouldn't be letting her go anytime soon. She sighed in disappointment, but hey, a girl can hope right? She was interrupted by Jan Di poking her in the arm. The girls got up to leave. "I'll give the basket and the shoes to Ji Hoo" Yi Jeung said.

"Thanks" both the girls said and left.

 _Scene Change_

Sometime after the girls had left, Woo Bin unable to help himself peeked into the basket. Immediately his nose was hit with smells of mouthwatering food. 'Ji Hoo won't mind if I eat a little of this' he thought as Yi Jeung joined him and they were just about to eat the delicious food when Ji Hoo along with Jun Pyo walked in. they were greeted by the sight of the normally confident Casanova and Don Juan, each mirroring guilty expressions and about to eat a plate full of food. "Uhh, Se Mi brought this for you." Yi Jeung said, nervously.

Ji Hoo just sighed, knowing that it was inevitable when surrounded with people like this, so he didn't say anything but started to fix 2 plates of food for him and Jun Pyo. There were moans of delight at the acquisitive taste of the unfamiliar dishes. And to finish off was the vanilla sundae. All in all, it was perfect.

 _Scene Change_

The students were playing doge ball. Se Mi noticed Jan Di was staring off to space resulting in her nearly getting hit by the ball thrown by Ginger. Se Mi quickly shielded Jan Di with her body, wincing in pain as the ball collided against her back. Jan Di and Se Mi both fell on the ground due to the force of the throw and Jan Di's nose started to bleed because of the cold weather. Se Mi helped her up and they walked to the sinks to wipe the blood of Jan Di's nose.

Se Mi stood to the side, watching the argument take place between Jan Di and Jun Pyo. She followed Jan Di out after saying "If you want to win her over, start small and you might want to change your appearance."

 _Scene Change_

( **Where Ga Eul says they could go fishing on her dad's boat. Se Mi enters the shop)**

"Want to go fishing with me?" Se Mi asked Jan Di entering the porridge shop. "I was going to go with Ga Eul, here" Ga Eul waved hesitantly. "She can come with us." Jan Di said "If it alright with you."

"Then it's settled." Se Mi stated. She introduced herself to Ga Eul, 'Hi I'm Lee Se Mi, Jan Di's school friend."

'Are you the one who punched Gu Jun Pyo in the face?' she asked. "Yup, twice in fact" Se Mi confirmed. The three girls were soon laughing and talking like they were old friends.

 _Scene Change_

The three girls boarded onto Se Mi's medium sized yacht and set off. They started to sing even though they sometimes got the lyrics mixed up. Se Mi was leaning against the rail while watching the sunset when a voice boomed out of a megaphone. It was the voice of that arrogant jerk, Gu Jun Pyo.

( **Original thing happens until Jun Pyo asks about the boat.)**

"Do you think you'll be alright on that boat, is it even a boat?" he asked them.

"Oi," Se Mi yelled, "it's a mini yacht, you nitwit. You blind?"

"Yah, Dry Cleaner, pick some good friends will you." He left with that parting insult his ship creating big waves and unsettling Se Mi's yacht, making it slightly tilt to the side. The girls fell down and the unfortunate Se Mi who was leaning against the rail of the balcony like structure, toppled over the rail and fell into the sea creating a big splash. Her piercing shriek which was cut off abruptly when she went under alerted the F4 and their companions to the situation at hand. Jan Di stumbled over to the side and peered down screaming out Se Mi's name but she didn't appear.

Ga Eul watched anxiously as Jan Di stripped of her coat and shoes, preparing to jump. "Yah, Geum Jan Di, don't you dare jump." Gu Jun Pyo yelled, concerned. The crowd on the ship were watched Jan Di jump just as Se Mi's head appeared bobbing above the water, coughing. Se Mi weakly swam over to their ship, with Jan Di helping her. Ga Eul had dropped an emergency ladder over side of the ship and helped the two violently shivering girls boards the ship. All three of them collapsed on the floor, worn out by the events.

"Hey, Dry Cleaner, are you both alright?" Jun Pyo asked, worried. Yi Jeung and Woo Bin were both sporting worried faces, Yi Jeung more than Don Juan. Jan Di raised her hand in a thumbs-up sign, siganlling that they both were okay. The Shinhwa ship left slowly as Ga Eul wrapped Se Mi and Jan Di in thick towels.

 _Scene Change_

Se Mi and Jan Di changed into some spare clothes they had brought along as a safety precaution. Se Mi was ruffling her slightly wet hair when a limousine stopped n front of the crowd. Ji Hoo along with Min Seo Hyun got out to be greeted with squeals of delight. Se Mi didn't bother to pay attention to the conversation going on between Jan Di and Jun Pyo, but was staring at the model. Ga Eul was standing off to the side, clearly awkward.

As Jan Di rejected Jun Pyo's invite but immediately accepted Ji Hoo's, Se Mi witnesses hurt flash briefly on Gu Jun Pyo's face but was masked quickly. She addressed the famous Korean model "Long time, no see, right unni?" Seo Hyun turned to face her ant stopped in shock. "Se Mi!" she exclaimed and hugged her tightly while the F4 and the 2 best friends from kindergarten watched. Se Mi noticed out of the corner of her eye the three wicked witches approaching Jan Di and conversing together but she couldn't hear anything.

Seo Hyun quickly invited Se Mi to her welcoming party. She nodded and waved as the model was driven off. Se Mi walked over to where Jan Di and Ga Eul were staying and informed Jan Di of the party theme.

"It's formal." She said. "Formal?" Jan Di asked in confusion. "But I was told it was a costume party."

"Min Seo Hyun told me personally that it was a ballroom theme. " Se Mi said confidently. "Have you got a dress?" At that Jan Di awkwardly shook her head. "I'll lend you one.

 _Scene Change_

Se Mi had chosen a sapphire floor length dress with a slit, allowing her long, toned led to be shown. The dress was a one-strap dress with one dark blue rose sewn on the dress where the strap ended and a few silver sequins on the end of the skirt. To complete it she wore sapphire pumps with diamond encrusted heels. Her hair was in a bun at the nape of her neck and some curled strands of her framing her face.

For Jan Di, she had chosen a tight, amethyst, strapless dress which flared out at the end and a pair of purple heels with lavender colored stones embedded within them. Her hair was pinned back with a periwinkle butterfly clip. The dress was simple but elegant. In fact both dresses were simple but elegant and the girls stunned the crowd with them. When they arrived, Seo Hyun pushed Yi Jeung and Ji Hoo towards the girls, saying it wasn't 'gentlemanly of them to leave pretty ladies by themselves.'

 **A/N: I have found transcripts for all the episodes so the updated will be frequent. Point out any mistakes and if you could suggest some better clothes for Jan Di and Se Mi pls do coz I'm not good at remembering the names of different clothes. So bear with me Read and Review and enjoy.**

 **And pls suggest who should be cast as Lee Se Mi.**

 **Kim Tae Hee**

 **OR**

 **Park Min Young**

 **OR**

 **Park shin Byul.**

 **You can suggest any other actresses for Lee Se Mi also.**

 **PM me with your choice, thanks.**

 **Tuppence123,**

 **Signing out. Bye.**


End file.
